


东区轶事.East End

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 灵感来源于Tumblr上一则贴子：“喜爱美食的黑百合用假身份和难以追溯的信用卡去高档餐厅用餐，她挑的餐厅离莉娜的住处太近了，近到让人很难相信是巧合。跟踪随之变成了约会。”又在此基础上做了点改动。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asynca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/gifts).
  * A translation of [East End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389460) by [Asynca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca). 



好久没回过伦敦，在我离开的日子里，半个城区跟见鬼似的疯长了十层。别人会以为我早就习惯这类变化，因为我总在时间旅行，但感觉还是挺别扭的。我位于东区的公寓旁新建起一座大型购物中心，也就是说，当我吃早餐、午餐和下午茶时，都有幸在活动广告牌上欣赏某位女士用香波洗发的靓影。我敢说我早晚有一天在梦里都能听见那句“让你秀发柔顺又浓密”。

总之，在铺天盖地的广告轰炸后，尽管我并不需要秀发柔顺浓密因为我总是把头发剪得短短的，但资本主义的攻势终于奏效，我还是走进购物中心，想看看里头都有哪些店铺。我总可以再买条裤子什么的，对吧？其实我更需要的是上衣。但要找一件不仅看起来跟我的时间加速器相配而且压在下面仍旧合身的上衣太难了，所以我逛到最后总会改买鞋和裤子。

我刚挤进一家高档鞋店想瞄一眼某双对我来说可能 _过于_ 昂贵的靴子，就发现一头 _真正_ 柔顺且完全不需要增量的浓密长发。

我认得那头长发。

我认得那头长发下面沙漏型的腰身——还有那蓝色的鼻尖以及尸体般惨淡的青白肤色。不过，这次她倒没穿那身莱卡喷涂作战服，也没拿枪指着我，而是在东区逛起了鞋店。

_黑百合_ 到这来干什么？！

我可能是有那么一丁点吓着了，一下闪回到店外，脸贴着橱窗观察她。

我第一个念头就是，她是来杀我的。这是当然的，对吧？要不是想杀我，她怎么会知道我住在 _伦敦东区_ 何况还专门跑过来？我盯着她看了好久才确定一定以及肯定她不知道我就近在咫尺。我居然看到她在 _微笑_ ，而且不是那种“我要压倒你”的叫人发毛的诡秘笑容。看样子她是 _真心_ 喜欢那双高跟鞋……？

这里头有古怪。绝对有古怪。感觉就好像时间加速器又出了故障，我被传送到了某个平行宇宙，在那里她没有被洗脑变成怪物只是个普通人。好吧，是个有心脏病的普通人，总之就是这样。

我尾随她逛了一大堆店铺——好家伙，看来她还挺有钱的，黑爪的报酬肯定很丰厚——等她逛完最后一家店走向停车场时，已经是大包小包我都不知道她怎么拿得了。

我跟着她走出购物中心，因为我仍旧没搞懂她到这来干什么，我多少还是有点担心我一放松警惕她就会掏出狙击枪对着我。

她的车是辆该死的保时捷——不用说，自然是乌漆嘛黑的——把大包小包都塞进行李箱以后，她抬眼环顾停车场。这很可疑，不是吗？她 _肯定_ 有什么阴谋，不然她为什么要——

她脱掉了上衣。

这还真是——呃，好吧，有点出人意料，而且—— _哇_ 。知道那种感觉吧，有时你明知道不该看可就是挪不开眼睛的感觉？ _是的_ ，就是这样。她身材 _真好_ 。

我目不转睛地看着，因为我以为她打算换上黑百合的作战服——我发誓就是这个原因——但她只是换了一件刚买的漂亮罩衫，动作特别他妈慢条斯理。不过她至少还穿着胸罩，是那种看上去很养眼但穿起来痒死人的蕾丝款。话虽如此，她似乎一点都不为此烦恼。

_我_ 很为此烦恼。以后我再用枪指着她的时候，恐怕免不了想起她只穿着胸罩的样子……好像我每次面对她还不够分心似的。

_给自己提个醒，立刻停止这种行为。_ 我这么想着，却忍不住从指缝里偷看。我考虑过是否该倒回几秒钟前再捂住眼睛，这样就看不到了；但根据我的经验，同时存在两个我只会造成更多问题，最后我将拥有两组记忆，引发各种稀奇古怪的梦。

等她换上罩衫，我完全无视自己下的“停止”命令，拉开安全距离远远跟着她走出停车场。只是以防万一她又干什么坏事。

她径直走向格林希尔双塔，那是方圆几英里内最豪华的酒店，据我所知里头有不少会议室专供那些想秘密交易的有钱人使用。

_我敢说这是一次黑爪集会_ ，我心里想着，打算跟进去。

我在门口被拦住了。“对不起，”迎宾员说话带法国口音，上下打量着我像在看社会闲散人员，“您需要预订才能在 _本会所_ 用餐。”听语气，他其实是想说“你看起来不像有钱在这里吃饭”，他猜得完全正确。

“我没打算 _在本会所用餐_ 。”我话里可能带了点嘲讽，就一丁点，“我的—— _朋友_ 刚进去了，我想找她聊几句。”

他脸皱得像是闻到了什么难闻的气味。“ _你_ 是米蕾尔·杜邦女伯爵的朋友？”

米蕾尔·杜邦女——我 _嗤之以鼻_ 。“胡说八道，”我直截了当地告诉他，“她才 _不是_ 什么女伯爵。她叫艾米丽·拉克瓦，我——”

“我亲眼看到她的信用卡了， _女士。_ ”他的语气暗示他并不想用这样的敬语称呼我，“我知道她是谁，您 _不介意_ 的话，或许可以另找一家更适合您的餐——”

“谢了，我挺介意的。”我揶揄他。我不指望像正常人那样走进去了，只好待会等他不留神的时候闪现进去。我刚走开大概有一分钟吧，另一名服务生走到那个傲慢的迎宾员身边对他窃窃私语。

一直抬着高鼻梁拿鼻孔看我的迎宾员深吸了一口气，招呼我过去。

_有古怪_ 。总之我还是过去了。

他似乎不太喜欢自己将要说的话。“为我的失误道歉，”他僵硬地说，“看来女伯爵是在等您。”

在他身后的餐厅里，远处一张餐桌旁， _黑百合_ 正 _目不斜视_ 地看着 _我_ ，这次没有隔着瞄准镜。她稍稍举起酒杯抿了一小口，脸上挂着得意的浅笑。

这时我才注意到餐桌是按双人标准布置的。一名服务生站在桌旁，为我拉开一张椅子。

我下巴都 _掉了_ 。你他妈是在跟我开玩笑吧……

迎宾员清了清嗓子。“要我帮您拿外套吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

黑百合——如今她 _讨厌_ 别人叫她“艾米丽”——从酒杯后面一脸得意地看着衣冠楚楚的服务生引我落座，坚持在我腿上铺好餐巾，逼我从那张贵死人的酒水单里点了一款酒，哪怕我告诉他我 _讨厌_ 喝酒。

这肯定是个陷阱。“所以这到底是怎么回事？”他一走开我就问她，满心指望她会靠过来说“我现在就告诉你我要怎么宰了你”之类的。

她晃着杯里的酒。“算是个我很喜欢的小游戏。”

呸，她敢不敢再吓人一点？“没人教过你玩弄你的食物很不礼貌吗？”我质问道，接着才意识到这话听起来意思不太对。

她挑起眉毛。“‘我的食物’？”

 _妈蛋。_ 我红了脸。我 _讨厌_ 她说话时那副似笑非笑的表情。“你总是管我叫 _苍蝇_ 啊 _蚊子_ 啊，所以我有点……我是想说……”她就那么坐着，一脸得意，让我尴尬得要命。好吧，我不会让她得逞的。我振作精神，清了清嗓子。“ _无所谓了_ ，反正我不会跟你玩什么乱七八糟的游戏，守望先锋又上新闻的事已经够我麻烦的了——”

“太迟了。”

我们不得不稍事暂停，因为服务生回来了，他花了很长时间给我斟酒，还过分体贴地让我先品一品才倒满那只该死的酒杯然后滚蛋。我闻了一下： _呕_ 。

她又抿了一口酒。“说实话，我对你很失望，”她颇为遗憾地对我说，“你找到我的时间比我预计长了不少。我们几乎每次都在同一家店里，前后逛了起码一小时，你居然完全没注意……”

“行吧，我不是个 _训练有素的_ _杀手_ 没想到光天化日逛购物中心也有危险真是对不起哦！”我嘴上说着，心里边琢磨是不是该尝一口面包，也不知里头是不是下了毒会成为我最后一餐。“我怎么知道你就盼着我发现你然后跟着你逛完那一大堆店出去看你……看你……”

这……我突然意识到她在车边换衣服的时候早就知道我在看她。

“看我什么？”她满脸无辜地追问。

我绷紧下巴。我受够了。“听好了， _黑百合_ ，”我隔空狠狠指着她，说，“如果你想朝我开枪，为什么不干脆点直接动手？还是说因为你知道自己杀不了我，所以打定主意就这么不停调戏我把我逼疯？”

她似乎不为所动。“虽然这也算跟你共进晚餐带来的一个有趣的副作用，”她语调淡然，“不过我本以为既然我们最近目标经常重合，那么或许应该设法合作，而不是总想着 _互相残杀_ 。”

“那你打算怎么办？把我逼疯再动手，或者直接杀了我以绝后患？”

她指了指餐桌。“我本以为我们可以好好吃顿饭。”

好吧，这下我 _知道_ 了，她肯定有什么阴谋。这太可笑了：跟 _多年来_ 一直想干掉我的某人“好好吃顿饭”。“你怕不是疯了才觉得我会跟你一起吃饭。”我告诉她，免得她以为给我下毒有那么容易。

她耸耸肩。“嗯，随你便。”她说完，异常优雅地切开面包，抹上黄油，轻轻咬了一口。不知道是不是仿蜘蛛的生理结构调整让她对足以杀死我的毒药剂量免疫了？我并不打算进行验证。

“我是没带枪，”我警告她，“但我戴着时间加速器，如果你敢乱来，是逃不掉的。”

她停下咀嚼，看了我一眼。然后，她一边继续嚼面包，一边侧身取出手提包放到桌上。她从容打开手提包，让我看里面都有些什么：口红，钱包，还有其他一些小零碎，比如发夹。“没有黑百合之吻，”她说着关上包，“至少，包里没有……”她自得其乐地盯着我的眼睛。

她是不是……？

 _不_ ，绝对不是。天哪，莉娜，当然不是，哈！也许她是想让我猜她把枪藏到哪了？也许这些都是她“ _小游戏_ ”的一部分。

好吧，我会找到的。我歪过身子检查了桌子下面，只看到一双踩着奢华高跟鞋的大长腿。我接着闪到挂我们外套的地方把她那件摸了一遍。没有。我又检查了我们桌子边的一盆绿植，还有 _其他_ 两三张桌子下面——说实话，那几桌客人对此很不高兴——然后站在餐厅中间，绞尽脑汁地想她会把枪藏在哪里以便随时取用。

她全程旁观，一副事不关己的样子，看得饶有趣味。真是叫人抓狂。她在玩什么把戏？

“需要我 _帮忙_ 吗？”迎宾员用相当傲慢的语调问道，应该是想警告我别打扰其他客人。

“除非你能告诉我她把枪藏哪儿了。”我说得很直白。我才不陪她玩游戏呢。

他看我的表情……最后他没跟我说话，直接看向黑百合。她叹了口气，不屑地挥挥手。“ _Pauvre petite_[1]，就爱胡思乱想。”

他对我嗤之以鼻。“这就说得通了。”他说完就要送我回桌边坐下，我当然不干。

我闪回先前的位置，把他吓得半死。“听着，我不知道你想干什么，”我对她说，“可这里头 _有问题_ 。”

“ _这里_ 是高档餐饮会所。”迎宾员从看到我闪回的震惊中缓过神来，适应速度快得出人意料——没准他也是黑爪人员？“麻烦您安静坐好，否则我恐怕得请您离开。”要我看，他其实巴不得这么做。

“可我——”

“ _不行。_ ”他说着抓住我的肩膀，“如果您不愿坐下，就请呼吸一会儿新鲜空气，等冷静下来再回屋。”尽管我表示抗议，他还是把我推出去扔在我平生所见最华丽的阳台上。

身后传来咔嗒一声，他把门关上了。

好吧，至少这里没有足以藏下一杆枪的家具。

我向外望去，心里左右为难，不知该遵循理智趁她还杀不了我赶紧跑路，还是傻乎乎地留下设法弄清她到底想干什么。很不幸，我并不认为理智能占上风。我正跟它争得不亦乐乎，只听门又咔嗒一响，吓了我一跳。

我转过身，果然是 _黑百合_ 。就她一个人，正用我所熟知的那种“我要干掉你”的表情看着我。

哦，不！

我的心开始狂跳，我朝阳台边瞥了一眼。 _我没准能跳过去，_ 我心想， _恐怕很快就会有这个必要。_

她一步步朝我逼近。

哦，糟了，糟透了。我又瞥了一眼。要不要现在就跳？“别过来！”我尽量摆出源氏教我的架势。我不太擅长这个。

她给我一个 _特别奇怪_ 的眼神，然后 _笑出声来_ 。笑声冷酷。“笨女孩，”那语调也是我所熟知的，“你以为 _这样_ 就能阻止 _我_ ？”

不，我不这么想。但好歹比吓得要死原地不动强。闪现也一样，不是吗？我 _确实_ 闪现了，朝她身后去的，但不幸的是她太了解我了，转眼间我就双脚离地被甩在墙上，时间加速器撞上墙面发出刺耳的破裂声。

 _不_ ！我喘息着低头看去，它闪烁着进行重启，我试着闪现，没有成功。她已经站在我身边了。我想推开她，但她力气向来比我大那么一点。

就是现在，现在她要动手干掉我了。“我就 _知道_ 这是个陷阱！”

她吃吃轻笑。“是啊，”她森然道，“可你弄错了我抓你的目的。”

我还没弄清她这话是什么意思，她就上前一步用腰胯顶住我。她全身都压了上来，与我紧紧相依。她确实没穿作战服，但穿的衣物也相当贴身，足以让我感觉到衣物之下，尤其是那件罩衫之下的曲线。突然间，我和她四目相对，脑海里只剩下刚才她穿蕾丝胸罩的样子。她眼里燃着 _饥渴_ 。

这、这到底是——？

她俯身凑向我的嘴唇，动作不疾不徐，两眼睁开注视着我。她的唇与我相触时感觉柔软——天哪，如此柔软——却又冰凉。

我惊呆了，根本动弹不得。我等着随时感觉到匕首刺进胸膛或者子弹射进脑袋——她就是想让我分心，对……吧？——但那并未发生。事实却是她一路吻下我的脖颈，找到了那个能让我全身无力的敏感位置，我顿时膝盖发软然后把嘴……张开了？我的双手也不由自主揽住她的腰肢，向下游移，感受那裙摆下的浑圆，紧致，和无法言谕的 _性感迷人_ ， _我的天哪我他妈在干什么_ ？！

我一把推开她， _气喘吁吁_ 。我们俩都喘着粗气，她两颊少有地染上了一抹红晕。我从她眼里能看出来，她马上就会像蜘蛛捕食猎物一样再次扑向我，而我心乱如麻根本无从应对。那种落入陷阱的可怕感觉挥之不去。

慌乱中，我检查了加速器（它不再闪烁了），冒着摔死的风险闪现跳出那活见鬼的阳台。不知怎么我还是抵达了另一边屋顶，在溜之大吉前，我回头去看她有没有跟过来。

她没有。她正懒洋洋地倚着阳台扶手，用拇指擦拭嘴角的口红。看到我回头，她慢条斯理却极具诱惑地 _舔了一下_ 手指。

她是不是刚……我目瞪口呆地看着她。 _神啊上帝以及老天爷啊_ ，这我可承受不来。 _尤其_ 是想到她有多享受这一切，而我差点就在那阳台上跟她一起沉沦，我根本招架不住。啊啊啊啊啊！

我顶着她留下的满脸唇印，以加速器允许的最快速度连续飞跃屋顶逃之夭夭。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语：可怜的小东西。


	3. Chapter 3

有个杀手意图干掉我，这事最麻烦之处就在于她是个 _杀手_ ：如果她决意今晚对我下手，门啊锁啊之类的东西怕是挡不住她。但我还是锁上所有能锁的地方，拉上所有窗帘，坐在黑暗里听着老公寓的犄角旮旯传来种种怪异声响，想象她可能用在我身上的所有恐怖手段。

这太傻了，黑百合多年来一直想杀我，可她从不会费心跟踪我到这里。杀死某个在家消磨时间的闲人不像她的风格，她更喜欢戏剧化的公开狙杀，这样过后她还可以端上一杯红酒，在电视上欣赏自己的成果。

话说回来，把我扔到墙上吻我也不像她的风格，可她就是这么做了……

我咽了口唾沫。这真是叫人发毛，真的，有关亲吻的这整件事。也许亲吻猎杀对象是某种我理解不了的病态的黑寡妇蜘蛛梗？我知道蜘蛛会在交配后杀死它的情人，也许她跟我亲热就是准备接下来杀了我？毕竟，她可是管她的狙击枪叫“黑百合之吻”呢。

虽然她很可能不会过来，但为了安全起见，我还是决定把脉冲手枪拿出来。双枪在手，我又坐回去一边听着那些没准是黑百合潜入我公寓弄出的声响，一边胡思乱想。

 _她可能不会过来，_ 我努力安慰自己， _她跟我亲热也可能只是想让我对她产生那种想法，这样下次我们狭路相逢时，她就有优势了。_

好吧，对我没什么作用，这是肯定的。我又不是那种毛头小子，一想到跟她亲热就止不住哈喇子乃至犯下致命错误，决不！我可以轻松想象跟她亲热的场面， _根本不会_ 出现那种危险的分心！

我皱起眉头，等等，这话不太对。我想说的是，她当着我赤身露体卖弄风情的低级伎俩不会给她带来胜利，如果她以为对另一个女人施展美人计能有用，那她可想错了。

我是说，她明显 _就是_ 这么想的，不是吗？否则，她为什么要在我面前脱了感觉有半个小时的衣服然后直接在一家高档餐厅里吻我？显然，她指望我对这一切有反应。真是笑话，我才没有。真没有。反正不足以让她取得胜利：我大可以不去想她穿那副漂亮胸罩的样子，不去想那微凉的嘴唇贴上我的——

一记敲门声让我跳得老高。

 _是她！_ 我想着，差点连续闪现躲到床底下。然后我对自己翻了个白眼，我以前从不怕她，为什么现在开始怕了？我深吸一口气，抓起一把脉冲手枪，侧身走向门边。

我突然想起， _她的狙击枪恐怕能直接射穿门板_ ，所以脚步要非常非常轻，免得她知道我的位置开火。黑百合之吻对焦时会发出一种极其细微的哔哔声，所以我把耳朵贴在门上仔细倾听。

“ _莉娜_ ！”邻居的粗嗓门从另一头传来，差点没把我耳朵震聋。“我老婆多做了一锅土豆泥，你要不要来盛一些！”

我站起来，苦着脸揉了揉耳朵。你他妈在跟我开玩笑吧！平常我还是挺喜欢有这么一位老妈妈在饭点想着我的，可 _这时候_ ？“谢谢，我吃过了，真的！”我额头抵着门喊了回去。

“好吧，锅已经热上了，你要是改主意就过来。”他说道，接着就听他的脚步声穿过走廊消失在他的小公寓里。而我反思着我在自己家里这样黑灯瞎火偷偷摸摸的，是不是太多疑了。

真的，看看我，这太他妈可笑了。要是就这么放任不管，我根本睡不着觉；我必须弄清那个坏女人有什么阴谋，否则我非被这事逼疯不可。

我又穿上外套，把脉冲手枪揣在怀里，折回去看她是不是还在餐厅。

这是个绝妙的计划，她肯定想不到我会返回。她可能正举杯庆贺自己把我吓得屁滚尿流，决不会想到其实我一点都不害怕还回头寻根究底来了。

等到了地方，这次我没费事走前门，而是在小巷里溜达寻找能爬上阳台悄悄摸进去的途径。没有梯子之类的东西，但有很多垃圾箱，我把它们一个个摞了起来，运气还算不错，我一路爬上去它们都没倒。

我对自己的表现颇为满意，拍拍手上的灰，走到阳台门边。我从门缝里瞄了一眼，黑百合不在桌旁。这可有点奇怪，因为她吃了一半的食物还在。也许她去洗手间还是哪儿了——

“你肯定是个 _差劲_ 的杀手。”

我吓了一大跳，差点直接闪回旧石器时代，转身掏出脉冲双枪指着她。不幸的是，我用惯了臂甲上的枪套，这次没用，竟失手掉了一把枪。它铿然摔过地面滑到她脚边。

她正抱着胳膊，交叉脚踝，姿态慵懒地倚着栏杆，全身隐在一盆绿植的阴影里。她低头看看脚边的脉冲手枪，又抬眼看看用枪指着她的我，不为所动。“你爬上来的动静从我在法国的公寓里都能听到。”她似乎对此评价不高。

“他们没设紧急出口又不是我的错！”我对她说，“要知道，垃圾箱可不太好爬！”

她笑了笑，好像我是什么晚间娱乐节目似的。随后她直起身，用高跟鞋尖踢开地上的脉冲手枪。“那么，”她扭着水蛇腰朝我走来，“你是回来完成我们刚开始的交流吗？”

 _哦_ _我的天——_ 我瞪大了眼睛。“ _不_ ！”我说着，晃晃脉冲手枪以示警告，“我回来弄清你到底在搞什么阴谋！”

她目不转睛地看着我，舔了舔嘴唇。我敢说她是故意的，这让我想起刚才她舔着拇指目送我逃跑的情景。“哦，是吗？”她似乎一点都不相信我，“你指望找到些什么？”

我还盯着她的嘴唇，好一会儿才反应过来她说了什么。我吸了口气，重新注视着她的眼睛。说实话，这样也没好到哪去。“呃，好吧，我、我想偷瞄一眼，看你在搞什么……”我突然意识到我根本没想过到这儿以后该怎么办，而她对此心知肚明。哦，不。哦，这可不妙。她还在向我逼近，而我身后就是一堵墙，退无可退。“我是说，没准你会接到黑爪来电，或者你会离开因为你已经跟着我到公寓……”

她煞有介事地装出感兴趣的样子，连连点头，就像在听小孩子讲一个离奇的故事。

“我是说真的！”我抗议道，但我自己听着都觉得有些此地无银三百两。

像是要证明这一点似的，她径直朝我的枪口走来，直到脉冲手枪顶在她胸口，顶在她乳沟间。她低头注视着我，微凉的呼吸打在我脸上。“那你朝我开枪啊。”

这、这——“ _什么？_ ”

她顶着枪口。“如果你这么确信我要为非作歹，就朝我开枪啊。拯救世界，或者随便你怎么称呼自己的做法。”

我没想……我是说，我不能……

她朝我露出一个冰冷却会心的微笑。“我就知道。”她无视仍夹在我俩之间的脉冲手枪，将唇凑到我耳边喃喃低语，“想知道我的首要计划吗？”

 _我看我是真要没命了_ _，_ 我心里想着，却不知为什么生不出一丝闪现逃离的念头。

“我最最邪恶的计划就是想和某个我认为富有魅力的女人共进晚餐，”她悄声絮语，我正为她如此直白地说我“富有魅力”而晕头转向时，她又意味深长地补充道，“之后我可能会跟着她回公寓。”

我下巴都掉了。

就在我目瞪口呆时，她起身离开我耳边，再次将邪恶的笑脸转向我。“那么，你怎么想， _chérie_ ？”她一瞬不瞬地看着我问道，“愿意与我共享餐后甜点吗？这里的食物绝对 _惊艳_ 。”

就连这听起来都像是威胁。我真心觉得会中毒，可我也不能就这么回家，对吧？我总有种感觉挥之不去——她肯定在搞什么阴谋，而我正是查出真相的最佳人选。

 _你想玩间谍游戏，我就陪你玩。_ 我心里想着，极力克制才没低头去看脉冲手枪所指的位置。

我总算找回了声音。“好、好吧，或许是该有人盯着你，”我小声让步，放下脉冲手枪，“以防万一你又想搞事。但我要警告你，黑百合，我一直看着你呢！”

“哦，希望如此。”她挑挑眉，从容转身朝门走去，却回头对我说了这么一句。她故意扭动着腰胯，就像一枚硬币在我眼前来回摇摆。

直到她清嗓子，我才意识到她早为我打开了门，我却一直盯着她屁股看，没及时跟过去。

 _哎呀，_ 我振作精神，笨拙地从地上拾起被她踢到一旁的脉冲手枪。如果她不打算抢在我弄清真相前动手，那我更要加倍小心。


	4. Chapter 4

要是听齐格勒博士的话，我们大家都应该跟我们的死对头坐下来共饮美酒解决分歧。不管她人在哪儿，现在肯定会为我高兴了，因为这正是我此刻所做的：我跟一个三番五次想杀我的女人坐下来，一边喝着高档红酒，假装自己知道是什么“ _chouquette_ [1]”，一边等着她如何再一次试图谋杀我。

 _至少这次我带着脉冲手枪_ _，_ 我隔着外套感觉到手枪的轮廓，心里想。既然她明显没带狙击枪，那我觉得我至少还是有点优势的。

不过，她明显不这么想。她脸上挂着不变的坏笑，又脱起衣服来。首先是她衬衫上的一颗纽扣，以确保我每次从餐盘上抬起眼睛时都能清楚看到她的乳沟。然后是她的高跟鞋。直到她脱掉薄围巾，悠闲地拨弄着项链—— _显然_ 是某种引诱我去看她颈部肌肤的低级伎俩——我开始担心她在这间闷热的餐厅和一群上流人士中间会做到什么地步。

她对这一切很是享受。“怎么了， _chérie_ ？”她边朝脸上扇风边问我，“这里对你来说有点太热了？”

如果我之前脸还不算红，那现在一定是面红耳赤了。但我不想让她觉得自己成功诱惑了我，让我分心不再去管她的阴谋诡计了。“告诉你，我看得出你在干什么， _黑百合_ ！”

她挑起一边眉毛。“我真心希望如此。”她说着抿了一小口酒，“我想干什么都已经对你坦白了。”

我嗤之以鼻，努力装出若无其事的样子低头吃东西，就像她对我毫无影响似的。因为本来就没影响，绝对没有。让我看看，这么多勺子哪把才是吃甜点用的……？“我是说，我看得出你的真正目的，而不是你嘴上说的！”

她注意到我对那些银餐具的纠结。“我觉得你连 _自己_ 在干什么都不知道，”她反驳道，“你 _确实_ 知道该怎么用餐具吧， _chérie_ ？”

哦，拜托。“我确定我能用对勺子， _不劳关心_ 。”我说完，抓起最大最好舀东西的一把，挖起我盘子里的 _croquette_ [2]或者 _chouquette_ 或者随便什么东西。

显然，我弄错了。“有意思，”她评价道，“我都不知道原来 _chouquette_ 是一种汤呢。”见我一脸茫然，她朝我手里点点头，“那是汤勺。”

我低头看了一眼，难怪这勺子这么大……呸，我用得挺顺手的，这就行了！“现在是 _croquette_ 勺了。”

“是‘ _chouquette_ ’。”

“哦， _随便了_ ！”

她还是一脸坏笑地看着我。“其实这不是用勺子吃的。应该用手拿。”

够了，我受够了。我把勺子拍在桌上，起身俯过桌面用手指戳着她。“听好了，是你要我来的，所以我怎么吃这些奇怪的法式甜点你就忍着吧！”我说完坐回原位，又补了一句，“还有，别再朝我挤眉弄眼了。我才不会被迷住呢。”

我对整件事火冒三丈，她却突然 _笑出声来_ 。她放开交叉的双腿，支着胳膊肘倾身向前，对我露出一个屈就却宠溺的微笑。“哦，莉娜，”她说，“我 _爱死_ 你生气的样子了。”

跟你说实话吧，我没当场掏枪打死她都是她运气好，相信我，在那一瞬间我真有可能这么干。我张嘴想抨击她竟敢把我骗到法式餐厅然后取笑我什么都不懂——要是我把她拽到我公寓附近的破酒吧，她会作何感想？那帮哥们一定会把她生吞活剥了！——就在这时，我感觉有东西碰了碰我的脚踝。

我吓了一跳，低头看去，越过褶边桌布瞥见一只纤纤玉足，只穿着袜子，正从我裤腿边缘往上爬。

我抬眼望向黑百合，她朝我眨了眨眼。

这是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。我非 _宰了_ 这女人不可。

我想跳起来 _扑向她_ ——我承认，我的判断力并不出色——但她牢牢踩着我的脚面，所以我没能起身，只得坐回原位。

“如果你想跟我摔跤，莉娜，我觉得这不是个好地方。”我能听出她嗓音中的笑意，“不过，我就住在附近酒店，房间里的地毯又大又厚，等我把你摔在地上的时候还能缓冲一下。”

反正她别想打倒我，那张地毯用不用得上还两说呢。“我看你是忘了这里有人还带着 _脉冲手枪_ ！”我说着拔枪在手——引得其他客人齐声抽气——掀翻了桌子，踢开她的腿，合身朝她扑了过去。刀叉碗碟四下横飞。

我出其不意成功把她摁倒在地，用脉冲手枪指着她的脸。“我搞不懂你在玩什么把戏，黑百合，可你要是以为我会让你得逞，那你就想错了！”

她躺在地上看着我，一脸心累。“是啊，跟人好好吃顿饭超危险的。世界显然危在旦夕了。救救我们吧。”

“好像我会蠢到相信一切有这么简单似的！”我对她说，“你明显是想用你的、你的——”身体，乳沟，大长腿……“你的 _一切_ 分散我的注意力，好趁机麻醉我，给我下毒，试探我，把我绑到黑爪，或者——”

“——或者一起吃饭？我还是需要吃饭的。”她直接打断我，转头四下扫视，“你可真是个英雄。这些无辜群众都快被你吓死了。”

我才不上当——她不就是想转移我视线嘛！——但周遭的死寂多少表明她说得有道理。我抬头环顾四周，只见餐厅里所有人都半张着嘴僵在一个惊骇的表情上。糟了。

好吧，我可不想害东区的好市民们为此担心，因为一切都在我掌握之中。“没事的！”我对他们喊，“我是好人，我保证不会朝你们开枪的！”不过我正举枪对着一个貌似手无寸铁的女人，我猜这场面可能让他们产生了误解。

一阵呆滞的沉默后，所有人都开始 _尖叫_ 。餐厅里顿时成了马戏团。人们四散奔逃，东西满天乱飞，还有人抓起一盘食物扔向我。

人都跑光了，黑百合还是没有反击——她就那样躺在我身下，满脸写着“我早跟你说过”——我突然意识到也许，只是也许，我是有那么一丁点反应过度了。餐厅里一片狼藉，我依旧能听到街上人们尖叫着逃跑。

我正琢磨着让我以为她在诱惑我进而引我先对她动手是否也是黑百合为杀我设计的阴谋的一部分时，她伸过一根手指慢慢从我脸上揩下一大团奶油，然后把整根手指放进嘴里，边吮手指边目不转睛地看着我。“ _Tiens, tiens..._ ”她感叹一声，但我绝对、绝对没有一点恐慌。“看来这里就剩下我们俩了……”

眨眼间她就把我掀翻在地，让我的时间加速器猛撞在地上重启，接着狠狠压住我的手腕让我没法朝她开枪。我完全动弹不得。

她俯视着我露出阴沉的微笑。“这样更好。”

哦，不。哦，不，不，不……我想我们终于到了今晚她企图谋杀我的环节，不是吗？我倒抽一口冷气。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语：珍珠糖粒小泡芙。

[2] 法语：炸肉丸子。


	5. Chapter 5

黑百合的脸和我近在咫尺，我忙着担心她诡秘的微笑和它所代表的她打算用在我身上的种种恐怖手段，压根没注意她手上的动作，直到我听见“咔嗒”一声脆响。

我抬眼看向自己的胳膊，她已经把我双手铐在了头顶的暖气管上。

行吧，真是一点都 _不_ 意外。想想我是在跟谁打交道啊？“哦，当然了，你身上碰巧带着 _手铐_ 呢。”

“拜托。我可是个杀手。”

“是啊，可我一直以为你是五英里外一枪爆头的杀手，而不是给人上手铐的类型。”

“我想怎么干就怎么干，”她的语气让这话听起来比原本还要卑鄙下流，“能达到目的就行。”她跨坐在我腰上，裙子撩到了大腿根。我觉得她肯定是故意的，因为当她意识到我在看哪里时，脸上表情不知有多得意。

这太气人了，如果她要杀我，至少可以别再调戏我吧！“要知道你是逃不掉的。”我努力确保目光落在她脸上，“我敢说已经有人报警了，温斯顿可是有伦敦警用频道的后门。”

她笑起来。那更像是种阴沉的窃笑。“逃什么呢？”她问我，“ _明明是你_ 掀翻了桌子，还拔出脉冲手枪指着 _一位天真可爱的女伯爵，可怜她只想好好享用茶点_ ……”她说到后来，用上了最最甜美无邪的语调。

这让我几乎作呕。“没人会觉得你不 _卑鄙无耻_ 。”

又是那标志性的得意笑容。“可你还是选择了跟我共进晚餐。”

我嗤之以鼻。“我只是来弄清你在搞什么阴谋， _黑百合_ ！总得有人盯着你！”

“哦，你确实一直盯着我呢。”她意有所指地说着，俯到我身上，差点就让我的脸埋进她胸口，缓缓朝我头顶上方伸出手。

直到她坐回去，我看到她手里有把脉冲手枪，才明白她在干什么——她这是——“喂！把枪放下！”

她挑眉看着我，没有放手，反而仔细检查起来，小心得像在检查博物馆里脆弱的文物。“真粗鲁。”她评价我。

“我早晚会让你知道我能用它宰了你！”

她一脸怀疑。“我可不觉得我能用它杀 _你_ 。”

“它的威力比看起来大多了！每道脉冲光束都相当于一发9mm子弹的冲力！”

这下她似乎来了兴趣。“真的？”她把枪握在掌中试了试手感。

突然间，我明白了她为什么没带上自己的枪。她可能一直计划着要用我的枪，不是吗？！“哦，这可真棒，”我挖苦道，“用一个姑娘自己的武器杀死她。”

她看了我很久，眼神疲惫。我感觉那颇有点关爱弱智的意思。“你还是觉得那才是我的真正目的， _chérie_ ？一次谋杀？”

“不然呢，你还能有什么目的？”我反唇相讥，“去教堂做礼拜吗？你是个杀手，而我是你的死对头！这当然是一次谋杀！”我顿了顿，意识到这话听起来不太对，“行吧，是谋杀未遂，总之就是这样。”

“我可是专业人士，”她很是不屑，“如果我想杀你，你早就死了，甚至都不会知道是我开的枪。”

她总这么说，可我还没见过她哪次暗杀是不留名的。再说了，我和她交手的次数 _数不胜数_ ，多少次她本可以朝我开枪，却总要先在我面前耀武扬威好一阵子。“胡说八道，你就 _喜欢_ 先把人调戏一番！”

“所以你是这么想的？”她疲惫地问，“我会先‘调戏’你再 _杀了你_ ？”

不等我回答，她就用枪口顶住了我的脖子。“好吧，既然你这么说，我承认用你自己的枪打死你确实颇有诗意。”她悄声细语，拇指轻轻摩挲着脉冲手枪的侧面。“我可以用它做很多事，我都不确定我更喜欢哪一件。我可以朝这里开枪，”她用枪抵着我的脖颈，“你会被自己的血呛住，当场死亡。或者，我可以朝这里开枪，”她把枪口移到发光的时间加速器上，“你会再次消失。在时间流里闪进闪出。”外面一丝声响引起了她的注意，但她似乎决定不予理会，再次俯身缓缓靠了过来，脸离我越来越近。她身上有甜酒的味道。哦不，她是不是又要吻我！？我屏住呼吸。“又或者，”她微凉的吐息让我的嘴唇发痒，“我可以朝 _这里_ 开枪，让别人替我完成余下的工作。”她微微一笑。

她为什么——？

一切发生得太快，我只听脉冲手枪开火，我手腕上压力陡然一松，接着我突然被翻了个身，反压在她身上。她躺在我身下，突然没了刚才神气活现的样子，笑容也消失得无影无踪。她看起来一脸——

—— _惊恐_ ？搞什么——？

“救命！”她用往日艾米丽的声音哭喊起来，“救命啊！”

我搞不懂这是——

“ _把手举起来！_ ”餐厅门口传来扩音器喊话的声音。

我匆匆抬头循声望去，只见大门洞开，几名警察枪口正对着我。“把手……”？我低头看着我的手。它们自由了，黑百合一定是用脉冲手枪打碎了手铐。

好极了。我坐起身，向下指着她。“别担心！”我喊了回去，试图解释现状，“是 _她_ 先动手的，不是我！我是好人！刚才她把我铐起来还想杀我！”

黑百合假装在我身下徒劳挣扎，没理会我刚陈述的事实，却装出落难少女般的柔弱嗓音。“求你们，谁来救救我？”

我嗤之以鼻——我是说， _看她装的_ ——但警察们并不觉得好笑。他们显然很吃她这一套，对我来说是个坏消息。“这是最后一次警告，女士。”那警察一手拿扩音器一手持枪对我说，“把手举起来，别逼我们开火！”

我苦着脸。“好吧，好吧，我知道这看起来是什么样，”我努力说服他们，“可这里头有误会，真的。我抓的这人正被三十几个国家通缉，罪名是——”

“ _这是最后一次警告！_ ”

我绞尽脑汁想对策时碰巧低头看了一眼，随即注意到黑百合的表情。她嘴角挂着一抹似有似无的笑意。她正 _乐在其中_ 。

她对上我的眼睛，露出最为“惊恐”的神情。“救命啊，警官！”她说话间，两眼仍死盯着我，“求你们，把我从这 _可怕的_ 女人手里救出去！”

我眯起眼睛。 _哦，你这卑鄙小人_ _……_ 够了，我受够了这个女人，我 _发誓_ ，我他妈要——

一连串子弹擦着我脑袋飞过。几乎可以确定是鸣枪示警而不是真要打死我，但我抬头看到一排枪口正对着自己，条件反射地就发动了闪现。

很不幸，这么做的后果就是让我看起来更像某个有特殊能力的超级罪犯，因为警察们都 _倒抽了一口气_ ，开始胡乱开火，餐厅里顿时子弹横飞。

我躲在柱子后面探头探脑。“不！别开枪，这里头有误会！”

但他们根本不听我解释，反而朝黑百合招手。“快！到我们这边！”他们说，“过来就安全了，我们会保护你！”

我真实呕了一声。 _那女人_ 。我偷瞥了一眼，只见警察们全都围在她身边，众星捧月似的护着她，好像她是什么勇敢的幸存者一样，试图护送她出去。她也配合得有模有样。“吓死我了，”她看了我一眼，确定我把一切都看在眼里，“那女人好可怕，请务必把她多关一段时间……”

你 _肯定_ 是在逗我……我无力地看着她。

这似乎比什么都要让她开心，但警察们并没注意到她对我露出的笑容。一名警察正轻拍着她的后背。“我们会对付她的，您不必担心。您叫什么名字，女士？”他的同僚已经在一旁开始敲击平板电脑。 

“她是艾米丽·拉克瓦！”我冲他们大吼，“拉——克——瓦！又名黑百合！她是通缉犯，罪名是——”

操作平板的警察突然停下动作，读着上面显示的内容：“ _——是在十三个月内犯下十三起谋杀案_ _。艾米丽·拉克瓦在瑞士受到一系列指控于_ _2056_ _年被列入国际监控名单……_ ”我离得老远都能看见他屏幕上的照片。

接下来的一切像是变成了慢镜头：警察们从照片上抬头看向黑百合，顿时瞪大了眼睛。那显然是同一个人。

她对我自鸣得意的微笑陡然褪去。

 _哈，到此为止！_ 我心里想，这一次换我对她露出得意的笑容。

不过，没等警察们回过神来抓她，她就抬手伸向一扇高高的窗户，有东西从她罩衫下的手腕处射出。“ _Adieu, chérie._ ”她平静地道别，还朝我飞了个吻，才稳稳从大开的窗口荡了出去。

全体警察盯着窗口看了足足一秒，目瞪口呆。“抓住她！”那警察大喊，手忙脚乱地起身。两三名警察冲出门去。

我从柱子后面走出来，感觉很是得意，可能还有点趾高气扬。“我早跟你们说了！”我一本正经地对他们说，“作为这个美好国度的公民，我只是在尽自己的公民义务，以确保 _黑百合_ 不会——”

他又指向我。“还有她！两个都别放跑！”

 _什么？_ “可我没干什么啊！”我边抗议边闪现避开那些冲向我的警察。他们扭头试图弄清我的去向。我在他们身后。“真的，我就是想确保 _她_ 不会——呃！”有人转身想抓我，但落空了。

我能看到他们又伸手摸枪，这是个 _坏_ 消息，他们离我太近了。显然，我只好从这次特别派对上溜之大吉了，但愿过后他们会明白谁才是 _真正的_ 坏蛋。我扑向脉冲手枪，把它们抄在手里，再次闪进阳台，溜到边缘看着下方的地面。我跳得过去吗？

“对你这种小个子来说真是远啊。”我头顶一处阳台传来声音。黑百合正静静靠在栏杆上看着我，见我抬头，她晃了晃手指。

呸。“你走！”我直接对她说，“这全他妈是你的错！”

她欣赏着自己的指甲。“又不是我掀翻了餐厅桌子还掏枪指着一个手无寸铁的女人。”

 _哦，你肯定是——_ “掏枪指着一个被通缉的恐怖分子跟威胁一个无辜女人可不一样！”

“我是很无辜地在吃晚餐。”她说话的语气一点都不无辜。

“你是在勾引我，这才是你所做的！”我更正她，回想起那只钻进我裤腿里往上爬的脚，她抛过来的媚眼，还有之前那些亲吻……

“等警察抓住你，你就打算这么跟他们解释？说是我‘勾引’你毁坏餐厅还把食客都吓跑了？”

我对她嗤之以鼻。我已经受够了，我得离开这里。“我说，既然这都是 _你的_ 错，你是打算站在那里袖手旁观，还是帮我过了这道坎聊表歉意？”

她眨了眨眼，站在原地纹丝不动。

她当然特么不动啦。我双手叉腰。“好极了，你故意让我惹上一群警察，然后连帮我逃跑都不肯？”

“刚才我吻你的时候，你还不是一下就跳过去了，没见有什么难度嘛。”她笑得满面春风，似乎还想说些什么，但一发子弹从她脑袋边呼啸而过，瞬间让她闭了嘴，睁大眼睛寻找它的源头。

阳台门口，两名警察正举枪对着我们。

糟了。我得离开这里，立刻马上。

我一跃跳过栏杆，因为她说得不无道理：我刚才 _确实_ 跳到对面阳台上了，不是吗？这次我也连闪三下成功过关—— _算是吧_ 。就是我得抓住栏杆以免掉下去，说实话，在身边子弹乱飞的时候这可 _不太容易_ 。容我自夸一下，真的是相当令人难忘了。

幸好我抵达的阳台门没上锁，而且没人在家。我开门跑过房间，心里默默向可怜的屋主道歉，但愿他们回家看到阳台门开着别吓坏了。

接着我心念一动。如果有人趁机进屋偷东西怎么办？那可都是我躲警察时打开阳台门引起的。我停下脚步。我不想成为一起入室盗窃的始作俑者，就该补上这个漏洞，不是吗？

我迅速折返，关上阳台门锁好，这样窃贼就无法闯入了。然后，我又从前门冲出去（中间停下把前门也锁好），跑过走廊，上了几层消防梯来到屋顶。 _完美。_ 警察通常很难到这上头来追人。不过我还是抬头确认没有直升机，以防万一。 

在伦敦的浓雾中，我没发现任何飞行器，却看到某个代号黑百合的家伙用抓钩荡过楼宇间隙，消失在另一栋楼的屋顶。

 _我应该跟着她，_ 我心想，她或许会带我回到黑爪，这样轻易就能知道他们在伦敦的藏身处。也能让温斯顿别太生气我 _又_ 招惹了警察。

可是……我一开始就是跟着她才落到这种境地的。现在我已经深陷法律的泥潭，真的还要让事情变得更糟吗？

下方街巷里已经响起警笛，红蓝警灯闪烁照亮了每一栋楼的外墙。我双手叉腰，看着停在那家高档餐厅门前的大批警车。他们人数众多，也就是说我可能又惹出大麻烦了。

哦，开什么玩笑？如果我无论如何都要受罚（哈！），那还不如多找点证据，对吧？我 _绝对_ 应该跟着她。

我转身闪过楼宇间隙，朝我最后看到她的地方追踪而去。

要追上她其实没那么难。她的抓钩在抓过的石头上留下明显白印，她肯定是急着逃跑，所以 _到处_ 都留下了抓钩痕迹。要我说，实在是有些马虎。

我追着痕迹在楼宇间穿行，想象它们最终会指向何处。我无法想象黑爪据点在伦敦 _这个_ 片区会是什么模样。周边楼宇都相当老旧，所以除非他们把黑店开在，哦， _一家店_ 里，否则恐怕只能龟缩在我那种小公寓内。哈，想想黑爪把黑百合这样的大牌角色塞进中餐外卖店上面的小出租屋里，还是挺带感的。 

白色抓痕止于一扇工业风格的天窗，我跳下去钻过窗口，本以为会落进黑爪的伦敦据点，却发现自己置身于一处——

——一处 _停车场_ ？

我站起身，眉头紧蹙。这地方看起来有点眼熟，但并不像我想象中的黑爪据点——

“你怎么用了这么久？”

我吓了一跳，举起脉冲手枪。黑百合正抱着胳膊靠在她那辆黑色豪车的后备箱上，一点都不像要袭击我的样子。实际上，她在微笑。

我放低枪口。“你说‘用了这么久’是什么意思？我才跟着你走到半路——”等等……那些留在石头上的白印……“—— _哦_ 。”

她笑得愈发灿烂，离开车旁缓步走来，我连连后退直到撞上别人的车子。防盗报警器响起，又吓了我一跳。

就别考虑黑百合会不会注意了。她正一门心思把我拽到某辆小车后面，居高临下盯着我。

糟了。“你害我在警察那里惹了一身麻烦，我真该现在就崩了你！”我用枪顶着她腹部柔软的肌肤，挤出这句话。

“啧，说得好像你自己就不会惹上麻烦似的。”她不动声色地说。接着，她食指绕着时间加速器慢慢画圈。“够了，别说了。”

我张嘴想抗议，但她冰冷的唇再次吻住我。这次，她微凉的舌头也和我抵在一起。

我就那样目瞪口呆地站在原地，被一个我曾100%确信正密谋杀害我的女人摁在一辆又是响警报又是闪灯的车上激情热吻。

不过现在很难把注意力放在“密谋杀害我”这方面了，因为她正用手指拨弄着我衬衣上的一颗纽扣。我纠结着是否该拍开那只该死的手，又想知道如果她 _真的_ 解开扣子会发生什么。

但她没有。她松手往后一靠，故意慢悠悠地舔了舔嘴唇，就像刚品尝了某种美味。这让我浑身不自在。这整件事都让我不自在。我不该吻她的，天哪，我本该反抗她！黑爪是我的敌人！不过，我越来越难把这事跟疯狂的黑爪阴谋联系在一起了。

我第一次意识到今晚的一切或许和黑爪扯不上一点关系。毕竟，黑爪为什么要让黑百合跟我一起喝茶并亲吻我？也就是说——

她看出了我的表情。“还是觉得我会先‘调戏’你再杀了你？”她明知故问。

我咽了口唾沫，看着她挪不开眼睛。突然间，一切都变得合情合理：她让我看到她只穿胸罩的样子；她抓住一切机会和我 _调情_ ；她虽然热衷于变着法子“调戏”我，却一刻也不曾真正伤害我。

哦不。不，我不再认为这是要杀我了。

她也看出来了，神色宠溺地盯着我的嘴唇看了好一会儿——她又要吻我吗？——可恶的是她 _没有_ 再吻我，反而向后退开。

她笑了起来，笑声里透着叫人恼火的得意。“我们改天继续。”她说得轻描淡写，就好像我们刚看了一场电影回来，就好像她没有施展魅力把我迷得 _神魂颠倒_ 。

然后，她爬进她那辆超级豪车，从容补好唇妆，驾车离去。我张口结舌，目送她的车消失在出口坡道的拐角处。 

等我终于长吁一口气闭上嘴时，仍能感觉到她留在我唇上的口红。

我脑子里突然一片空白，愣了好几秒才真正回过神来。

到底是怎么回事？！我就是出门买点东西，结果却跟黑百合一起喝了茶，而且她居然没想方设法杀我。哦，不太准确。我也没想方设法杀她。中间还穿插了亲吻，说实话，是好多亲吻。尽管还有毁坏餐厅、吓跑食客、招惹警察之类的破事，但我这一下午都干了什么却是相当清楚了。

老天爷啊，我刚跟 _黑百合_ 约会了，不是吗？！


End file.
